


Like a Flower in the Sunlight

by Cherikella, Unknown_Doctor_1



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Bucky falls in love, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has a Sister, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Falling In Love, Feudal Japan AU, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Honour, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Doctor_1/pseuds/Unknown_Doctor_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in Feudal Japan. The characters have been appropriately renamed:<br/>Erik = Prince Erikku<br/>Charles = hatamoto Chaarusu-Sama<br/>Bucky = Bakku<br/>Hank = Hanku<br/>And so on.<br/>Erik and his sister are persecuted by their father and seek refuge in the home of a respected hatamoto ((that's Charles)). At first Charles only wishes to help the two out of the kindness of his heart. However, as he gets to know them better he feels more attached to them by the minute and is especially drawn to the prince. This has to cloud his judgement a little as he endangers his entire household by protecting the two famous outlaws.<br/>In the meantime the princess is quite taken by Chaarusu-sama's favourite samurai Bakku who in turn falls madly in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Flower in the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unknown_Doctor_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Doctor_1/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Unknown_Doctor_1! I hope you enjoy the story we created :)

Erikku rushed through the woods, his hand holding his sister’s hand tightly. Their father’s soldiers wanted them dead and the two siblings were now running for their lives.

Erikku had some of the attackers killed, had sliced them open with his katana, but he did not like to kill. It was a protective instinct in him to keep his younger sister safe and for that he would do a lot of bloody things if he had to.

Shibiru was a beautiful young Japanese woman, her face was like carved by angels, her temper soft but yet firm, her soul kind and tender. She was stumbling but still doing her best to keep up with her brother despite the uncomfortable dress. The fine kimono made from the best masters in the land was really not suitable to run around with, so Erikku had cut the dress, in order to let his sister run easier and faster.

"Thank you, dear brother." She gasped slightly at the unexpected movement.

The prince only nodded as a _‘you’re welcome’_ , and then stopped to look around their surroundings.

"I think we’ve lost them” he whispered to his sister. “They aren't after us anymore."

She nodded, looking scared like a deer in headlight.

The woods were quiet and calm. They still smelled like wet earth from the rains from earlier. Erikku frowned – it was more difficult to cover their tracks in the muddy ground but they still could not just surrender! It wasn’t in his nature to give up and he knew well that his sister would rather die than give in as well. She may look fragile as it was appropriate for the ladies of that time but she possessed a strong core and no one knew that better than her brother.

Shibiru waited quietly while Erikku was still looking around, trying to hear or sense danger and act immediately. There was no sign of anyone following them and Erikku sighed in relief. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was an arrow piercing through Erikku's shoulder, pinning him to one of the many trees that surrounded them. 

"Move and you'll be next!" a harsh voice said

The prince gasped when the arrow hit his shoulder. His face crunched up as he held his wounded shoulder with frown, trying to get the arrow out, desperate to protect his sister.

Shibiru ran to help her brother but he stopped her, shielding her body with his own.

“Stay behind me, sister.” He whispered as a few more arrows flied around them and without hitting their flesh, only pinned their clothes to the same tree.

"What do you want? Show your yourself!" The young prince demanded, growling angrily as he grabbed one of the arrows, pulling it out of the tree. He looked slightly to his sister. "Are you alright, hime (princess in Japanese)?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am, but your shoulder is bleeding."

The man shook his head. "It's not bad... just stay behind me."

She was about to reply when their attacker spoke once more.

"You're on my master's territory!” he called “You should answer to me, not vice versa! My master is Hatamoto Zeivia Chaarusu-sama. Why are you here? Who sent you?" the voice sounded stern and determined.

"I'm shinno (prince) Hirohito Erikku-sama and my sister, hime (princess) Shibiru-sama. And no one has sent us!" he glared angrily at the hidden person.

There was a short silence, then a samurai suddenly jumped before them. Suspicion was written all over his face. "Can you prove that?" he asked, sounding a little more respectful now.

The young prince nodded and showed him his tattoo and his amulet which showed he was really the person he claimed to be.

Shibiru looked carefully around her brother and blushed gently when she saw the man in front of them. He was a strong, well-built man with determined features on his face, noble features who spoke of honour and loyalty. She hid her face behind her long sleeve.

The samurai instantly made a low bow to the prince. "My apologies, shinno!" he said "I did not recognize you. I deserve no pity. Before you kill me I must assure you this misunderstanding was my fault entirely and not my master's." 

Erikku looked at the man, then to his sister and than spoke back to the man in front of them. "You only wanted to protect your master, so I won't kill you. But you need to tell us where to find this master of yours. We won't hurt him, I assure you. We only need a few days to hide...our father wants to kill us."

He was probably a bit too generous with the information he was giving – admitting to be a fugitive prince, persecuted by his father – harboring such a man was basically treason. This samurai could easily just kill Erikku and bring his head to that master he spoke of and earn both his master and himself the Emperor’s trust and generosity. Erikku knew that and yet a part of him still hoped that honesty was the best policy. 

He looked carefully at the samurai, examining him with precision. The samurai looked alarmed upon hearing Erikku’s circumstances. Out loud he said: "I do hope you are no traitors.”

“Do not insult us! We would never be stinky traitors!” The prince glared angrily. "No, it is our father who betrayed us! He and his concubine...” then he looked at Shibiru “Do you really think a beautiful and pure girl like my sister could be a traitor?" He grabbed gently his sisters arm and showed her to the samurai. The young woman blushed brightly and bowed a bit, but the samurai could see that she feared him.

He glanced at the princess then looked away quickly. "I only want to be sure I do not bring traitors to my master's home." he explained, respectfully but firmly "I never suspected the princess in any sort of treason. It is however , difficult to be sure to what extend a man's bad decisions affect his sister."

Erikku growled angrily but stayed quiet when he sister laid her hand on his arm.

"Please calm down, brother.” She said and Erikku’s mind understood that she spoke with reason. “He only wants to be sure that we don't harm his master. Isn’t this his sacred duty?" She looked at the black haired man and nodded. "If we are unfaithful to you or to your master, you can kill me."

The samurai bowed again. "So be it!” he said. “My name is Bakku. I will take you to my master and he will decide what to do with you."

Shibiru bowed slightly back. "Thank you, Bakku-sama."

Erikku still glared at the young samurai, not quite sure he could understand why was he helping them despite what he knew about them, but then again, there was nothing else to do so he only sighed softly, gripping his own hurt arm.

"BROTHER!" Shibiru cried. She could only catch him before she fell over with her uncouscious brother.

She looked up at the samurai helplessly. His brows were furrowed and his jaw clenched tightly. "I apologize for the arrows. I thought you were the enemy." Bakka-sama finally explained as he knelt down to lift Erikku-sama with his strong arms.

The princess nodded. "I can understand that. But, please, we need to go to your master, so I can help my brother."

She feared for her brother, even when the wound only was on his shoulder, it was a very nasty one.

Bakku-sama gave a sharp nod at her direction and walked as fast as he could considering that a lady was accompanying him and he was carrying a wounded prince.

It wasn’t long before they reached the hatamoto's home.

=*=

Shibiru followed Bakku swiftly. She was glad her dress was cut, so she could be faster and unrestrained . In her hands she held her brother‘s [katana](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6d/8a/8f/6d8a8fc9ee9225dd512ebb129d837622.jpg) tightly. She knew how important it was for him and for his honour. 

"I sincerely apologize again for frightening you and wounding your brother. Had I known I wouldn't have done it." Bakku-sama said respectfully when they reached the house, "Now I will take your brother to our doctor and the servants will lead you to my master"

"Please take good care of my brother. And don't feel guilty anymore, you did what you thought was right." She nodded before following one of the servants.

As she walked she took a few quick glances at her surroundings. It was a large home, obviously an important hatamoto. There were a lot of servants around, doing their job, but they looked well-fed and well-taken care of. She let her heart hope that maybe this master could turn out to be a decent man who would understand their situation and not hand them over to the Emperor instantly. Her mind though spoke otherwise, reminding her that her dear brother and she were fugitives in the eyes of the law now. It would take a really brave man to provide them protection or even let them rest under his roof for a day or two. She felt sick at the thought of her brother being handed back to their father and his cruelty. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining beautiful gardens and the smell of fresh flowers, the warmth of the sun on her cheeks and the relaxing sound of running water nearby. She had to be in control of her own mind before meeting with this hatamoto. Too much was at stake and she could not afford to lose her nerves now.

The servant opened the door and announced her arriving. She slowly entered the spacey room. It had little furniture but yet it spoke of comfort and modest but exquisite taste. In the end of the room a man was sitting on a comfortable floor cushion. He seemed preoccupied with his work and yet the moment she approached him he looked up at her and his eyes looked calm and peaceful.

Her heart was still harboring that hope that this man might actually risk his entire life and the lives of all his family, samurais and servants to help her and her brother.

The man got up from the floor cushion and bowed from his neck. "I welcome you, hime." he said and then introduced himself. “I am Hatamoto Zeivia Chaarusu-sama, the head of this household. I have the honour of having you and your brother as my guests.”

"Thank you, Hatamoto-sama." She bowed slightly back and smiled gently. "Thank you for welcoming us...” There was really not much time for formalities but it would’ve been terribly rude to just get to the point. And yet… “My brother is hurt, else he would stand here before you too.” Then suddenly a thought, a dreadful thought that she could not stop occupied her mind. Fear she had never felt for anyone but her brother. Her mouth was speaking before her mind could catch up. “I must ask you not to be angry with Bakku-sama. He shot an arrow in my brother only to serve you, Chaarusu-sama. And he then brought us here again only having your interests on his mind. " Even now her words sounded too passionate so she hid her mouth behind her sleeves. She had to admit to herself that she felt… gratitude… towards Bakku-sama. Despite everything he had helped them and he did act very nobly. 

"Princess, I was briefly informed of what had occurred in my woods and I am aware of the reasons your brother is not here now. I assure you I am blessed with some of the finest doctors in Japan. They will take good care of your brother and he will soon be with us. As for Bakku-sama,” a small smile graced his rather feminine face before he looked back at the Princess, “I am well aware of his loyalties and I’m sure his actions were driven but desire to do the right thing. I also assure you that Bakku-sama would never intentionally mean to disrespect you or your brother, himme.”

"You don't need to call me hime anymore.” She said, managing to control her voice surprisingly well. But then again, this is what she was always trained for – to keep her feelings inside and hide them under a mask of ceremonies. “I am no longer a princess. After my father wanted to kill us, we are only two runaways."

“Once a princess, always a princess.” Chaarusu-sama said, gesturing a special seat for her to rest her legs. She did look really tired despite hiding it well. “I believe there are certain traits of character that make a person noble and I assure you, if one possesses them, no mortal force can take them away. I know your nobility lies not in a title but in your soul. And unless you allow yourself to degrade, you will still possess this nobility with or without the official title. Therefore, in my eyes I still accept you as a Princess, hime.”

Shibiru accepted his words and expressed proper thanks for them as was tradition. Then she was free to tell Chaarusu-sama her story. 

The hatamoto was listening to her with interest, not once interrupting her until he was sure she was finished. Then he shifted in his seat slightly, only to stretch his back a little bit and then furrowed his brow.

"That is a sad story indeed." he said, biting his lower lip and making it even more pink than it already was. "I do not wish to torment you by asking for the reasons behind your father's actions. Perhaps your brother would let me know when he feels better." 

"I would gladly give you those reasons, Chaarusu-sama but I sadly do not know them myself. Not entirely. My brother, however, said it was because of my father’s new concubine Jiin. He said she hexed him and now my father does everything what she wants..." A shadow crossed her face. “And apparently now she wants us dead.” 

"You are obviously in no way wrong in hiding from him if he’s under such… influences.” Chaarusu-sama said. “I do not interest myself in court gossip but I will ask my informers in the palace to give more information as to what is happening there. In the meanwhile, I would be glad to offer a shelter to you and your brother."

Shibiru’s eyes went wide in surprise. Did he really mean what he said?

“You don’t need to look so surprised.” Chaarusu-sama smiled. “I am not a cruel man, hime. I do not wish you harm. You’ve been hurt and wronged and you came to me to seek protection. I cannot deny you that and betray you without a firm proof that you or your brother are in any way guilty of treason.”

“One does not often meet with such wisdom, bravery and honour, Chaarusu-sama.” The princess said, softly bowing her head at him. “I appreciate your sentiments, but I feel I should warn you that helping us might prove dangerous. Under the current circumstances I would gladly satisfy myself with shelter for only one night and then my brother and I would be out of here and no longer posing any threat to you and your household.” she sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes to hide that she cried. "We don't want to bother you, Chaarusu-sama. We don't want you to get hurt because of us.”  

The noble hatamoto noticed the change in her movements and guessed the reason. Unfortunately, good manners prohibited him to ask the princess about her feelings openly. He could only offer sanctuary and perhaps privacy for her to cry in peace and hopefully feel better.

"It is my decision. And I accept the consequences of it.” He said. “Now, I fear I molested you with my company for far too long. You must be really tired after everything you went through. Perhaps you should rest. I will have the maids take you to your chambers." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you much." She looked down to the ground with soft shame. "Thank you, I'll accept your offer until my brother feels better." She stood up with two maids came into the room. They bowed deeply and Shibiru followed them, turning around and bowing again. "Thank you." She turned around once more and one of the servants closed the door behind her.

Chaarusu-sama looked after her for a while, thinking. How unfair it was that a concubine with her gossips and scheming could endanger lives so easily. Lives of good people too. He had heard from his informers in the palace about the kindness of the princess and the honour of the prince. He had heard good things about them both. He also believed himself to be a good judge of character and he was positive these two unfortunate royals were innocent of the guilt that was assigned to them. He could read it in the princess’ eyes and he could feel it in the fact that the prince did not lie about who he was and what his story was. Telling the truth, even in such cases, was honourable. And Chaarusu-sama respected that.

=*=

The princess followed the maids without saying anything. She was too deep in her thoughts, too distracted and tired; she looked up too late to prevent her almost stumbling into Bakku when he came around a corner.

"Hime!" the samurai bowed "I am sorry! I was not looking!"

"No, you shouldn't feel bad. I'm the one who wasn't looking. I'm sorry, Bakku-sama." The princess said in a soft voice.

"You are as honourable as you're beautiful for apologizing to a mere samurai who is so much beneath you." He said. Just talking to her like this already had to cost him his head. And yet here he was.

"We are all of one blood, Bakku-sama, we are not beneath or above each other." She bowed slightly and smiled warmly at the young samurai.

"Your words are wise" he replied “But unfortunately, not shared by our society.”

She nodded and blushed slightly, not knowing what to say. The only one who gave her compliments was her brother.

Bakku-sama noticed the beautiful lotus flowers on a tree and plucked one as an offering to the princess.

The young woman smiled kindly and gave the samurai her nicest smile. "Arigato, Bakku-sama, it's very kind of you."

He nodded, feeling too awkward to say anything more.  
  
The woman grabbed something out of her coat, it was a good luck charm. "Here, I made it myself and managed to keep it safe despite all the—well, I hope it will always give you good luck." 

"I do not deserve such a valuable present" Bakku tried to protest but she only shook her head with a gentle smile on her lips. He felt disarmed by her beauty and behavior.

"Take it, I insist.” She said. “It will help you in the future, I'm sure of it. Please?"

Bakku opened the [small bag](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3b/7b/93/3b7b931c06ab5c840f6f76db3bdaaf05.jpg) to find a piece of metal skillfully ornamented with gravures. Its purpose was to protect its owner from being stabbed through the heart.

“It will always remind me of your kindness, wisdom and beauty." he said, holding the pouch close to his heart.

She nodded slightly her head. 

"Your highness, we searched for you." The servant suddenly reappeared, her head bowed down, not looking up at the princess.

Shibiru’s head turned around and she blushed deeply. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I won't do that again.” Then to the samurai “I hope to see you soon, Bakku-sama." She bowed and left with the maid.

He bowed and looked after her for a while, trying to come back to his senses - she was the princess! What was he thinking? He had to stop this instantly! But how does one stop the flutter in his heart?

=*=

Erikku woke up and grunted softly. He noticed his shoulder was bandaged. He lifted his head and looked around carefully, his eyes went wide when he saw his sister wasn't with him.

"Hime!" he cried out.

"The princess is with our mastar Chaarusu-sama, shinno."  A young man with blueish hair said with a little bow.

The man looked surprised at him. “And who are you?” he asked, frowning just a little.

“I have the honour to be Chaarusu-sama’s personal physician, shinno.” The man replied.  “You can call me Hanku.”

Erikku nodded. "Thank you, Hanku.“ He said. “Now can I see my sister and your master?"

"You are in no condition to be moved right now, shinno." Hanku said "I would suggest you rest and wait until the morning."

Erikku glared at the man, but he didn't argue anymore and laid down again. "How is my sister? Is she alright?" he asked instead.

The doctor nodded. "The princess is quite well and I've been told to look after you both with great care. This speaks of how important you are to my master and how much he wishes you well. Therefore you are both safe here.” he bowed again. "Now, sleep, please."

The words sounded like a soft order. Erikku wasn’t used to that but he was surprised to find that he did not entirely oppose it.

"Very well.” He sighed. “Thank you and your master for your kindness. But we won't be staying for long. We don’t wish to cause trouble." Erikku mumbled and closed his eyes. He really was tired! No surprise, considering how much blood he lost on top of everything else.

"I'm sure my master would appreciate your concern, shinno.” The physician said. “But he is rather stubborn when it comes to saving lives. He won’t just throw you out." 

The prince chuckled. "He sounds like a good man. Better than my father and his lover..." He laid an arm over his eyes, showing that he didn't want to talk anymore.

The doctor retrieved into the adjoined room, letting him rest peacefully. The prince noticed nothing more as he slowly relaxed back into his dream.

=*=

The princess nodded gently at the young maid who had helped her undress, wash and put her to the bed to sleep.

"Thank you, Makoto."

"A-ah, not at all, princess." the maid bowed deeply.

"You don't need to that. Better get a good night sleep." Shibiru smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Thank you, princess!" was heard and the door closed.

The young woman laughed quietly.

Her body was tired, her mind confused but her heart needed to hope and feel free again. She could not rest or sleep until she was sure her brother was alright. She could not just relax when she knew her mere presence in this household was endangering everyone living in it. She could not sleep when her father was being manipulated by some concubine! She could not rest. She would not rest.  

The princess stood up and sat down on the windowsill, she grabbed something out of her coat again. It was a small flute. It used to calm her down at times of trouble and now she needed to calm down more than ever. So she played. (( [www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XBH2ENI...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XBH2ENImTc) ))

Bakku-sama, who thought he should guard the princess personally, was close to the her window when he heard the gentle sound of the music. He stilled next to the window, well hidden and yet hearing every note while she played and poured all her emotions out with the song. She played and played until she couldn’t play anymore. Her hands relaxed down into her lap and she rested her head on the wall, letting out a deep sigh.

"Why did you stop? It was beautiful!" Bakku-sama whispered from the outside of her window. The gentle music of her flute had touched him to the core of his heart.

The princess did not jump startled. She was also a trained warrior with good instincts. He may have thought he was well-hidden but she knew he was nearby. However, it surprised her that he spoke and showed up himself to her. Many would just be quiet. "I'm glad you like it." She said.

“It was exquisite.” He replied. “It touched my heart.”

“We all need music in our lives to get by…” she whispered, her eyes far looking far-far away in the distance.  

“You cannot imagine how right you are about this…” Bakku said, secretly wiping a tear away.

“Do you need more?” he heard her say.

No reply. He dared not order the princess to play music for him! It was too much! He should not cross the boundaries. It was dangerous to do so… it was…

The music started again. The princess was giving all her emotion in it. (( [www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XBH2ENI...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XBH2ENImTc) ))

He rested his head on the wall, letting the beautiful music surround him and elevate his soul. This was pure beauty and he would not let anything cloud this perfect moment of Shibiru playing her song and him listening with his heart and soul.

The princess had played almost until the early morning. Bakku never left his post.

=*=

During the night Erikku thought he saw a figure looking at him, examining his wound. He raised both eyebrows and sighed.

"If you want to kill me, do it fast. I don't want to see my sister sad when I'm not here with her anymore." He said with resignation. 

"I am not going to kill you, Erikku-sama." a soft calm voice said. The figure brought a candle closer to his face and the prince could see the gentle features of the face. "You are currently in my home. I am Hatamoto Zeivia Chaarusu-sama. So sorry to have startled you. I only wanted to make sure you were not badly injured." 

"Oh, you are the master of this house. It's nice to meet you, Chaarusu-sama. I'm deeply sorry for the misunderstanding." The older man rubbed over his eyes, he looked tired and slightly sick. “I also apologize for being in this condition while talking to you…”

"It was my fault for sneaking in here while you were resting.“ The young man said. “In all honesty, I didn’t think I’d wake you up. It won't happen again. I offer my apologies." 

"You don't need to do that, it's your house, I'm only a guest. And some guest!” he huffed a little. “I pose a threat to you. Your samurai has probably already informed you of who I am and what are my circumstances?”

Chaarusu-sama nodded wordlessly.

“I assure you my sister and I won't bother you too long with our presence. I usually heal fast. I’ll try to get healthy again as quickly as possible and we will go. You don't need to worry that my father will hurt you or your family, Chaarusu-sama."

A little smile crossed the man’s face but he gave no explanation as to what caused it.

"As you said, shinno, your sister and you are my guests.” He said in a gentle voice. “And as such you are sacred. As long as you are in my home, you are under my protection as my guests. There is nothing more to discuss on this matter." 

Erikku tried to protest but he met stronger resistance than he expected from this seemingly delicate young hatamoto.

"I... thank you.” the prince finally capitulated. “I'm in your debt. I'm sorry I can't offer you anything for your kindness in the moment, only my friendship, when that's enough..."

"A friendship is the most valuable thing you could offer me, shinno"

Erikku sat up with a groan, holding his wounded shoulder. "But we still can't stay long. My father will find out where we are, if he doesn’t already know, and you will be in great danger."

"I can protect myself." Chaarusu replied "And you should not strain your shoulder."

"Why would you care for me and my sister? We aren't even prince and princess anymore, we don't have money or jewelry to pay, nor can we offer any actual influence in the palace..." His voice cracked and he turned his face away, so the younger male couldn't see his tears.

Even if the hatamoto noticed the prince’ emotional reaction, he spoke nothing of it. “What you just listed is precisely why I care for you and your sister." he replied instead.

"Huh?" Shinno looked back with surprise in his blue-grey eyes.

A few people of the richest families had blue eyes, like the princess and himself. The same went for Chaarusu, apparently, for he had the most remarkable blue eyes Erikku had ever seen. They were like sapphires. Surprisingly, even Bakku, the young samurai, had blue eyes. Maybe he was related somehow to the young master. Erikku couldn’t really think about this mystery now. Blue eyes were rare and not everyone had them. But he had no intention of going into details now. “You have to explain.” He said to the hatamoto.

The young man nodded. "You're no longer the prince and princess, you don't have money or jewelry to pay, you're in need of help and as a human being I have to help. There's nothing more to it."

"But why do you care?..." He looked into his hands, refusing to turn to the younger man.

Chaarusu’s hand went to his, squeezing gently, lightly as if afraid he crossed a line by doing so. The gesture brought Erikku’s attention to the hatamoto’s blue eyes. "Because” the young man said, “if people stop carrying about one another... what other humanity would be left in our world?"

Erikku said nothing to it, he was unable to say anything against that, he only nodded, his long black hair bobbed with the motion. Chaarusu smiled that same peaceful smile that made Erikku feel relaxed and calm. 

"Thank you..." He sighed suddenly in pain when his shoulder throbbed. He lay down and closed his eyes. "Thank you..." he repeated as he fall asleep again.

Chaarusu-sama stayed there for only a few minutes more, observing the prince, making sure his sleep was peaceful. Then he left, giving once more orders to the young blue-ish haired doctor to keep the shinno safe. This was only the beginning of many difficulties they all had to face. Chaarusu was not yet sure if the arrival of the royal siblings was a blessing or a curse to his home. But he was certain of one thing - he had chosen a side and he was ready to take a risk for it.


End file.
